A Malfoy Moment
by idlesparrow
Summary: A one-shot. It's Christmas eve and Draco and young Scorpius are doing some last minute shopping. A look into their relationship.


"_Three dragons,__  
__Two snowy owls,__  
__And a phoenix in a pear tree…"_

Six year old Scorpius Malfoy stared open mouthed at the carol singers before him. Mesmerized by their festively coloured robes and funnily shaped hats, he forgot momentarily where he was. Panic rose within him as he felt himself suddenly jostled and bumped by the huge crowds of Diagon Alley's last minute shoppers, all desperate to secure presents for their loved ones before the shops shut this Christmas Eve.

"Scorpius! There you are, I told you not to let go of my hand." Draco sounded relieved as he fought his way over to his son.

"Dad!" Scorpius wrapped his arms around his father's leg, panic instantly diminishing at the sight of him. When his dad was there nothing could touch him. "Look," he said, pointing towards the carol singers.

Draco reached into the pocket of his robes and handed his son a galleon, "Go on then, give them this."

Scorpius hurried forward excited, and placed the coin in the collecting tin laid out for money.

"Thank you, son. Merry Christmas!" the witch at the front of the group smiled at down at him and then looked up to his father's face. Scorpius was surprised to see her smile suddenly drop.

Draco had noticed too, "Come on Scorp." He said, grabbing his son's hand and starting to pull him through the crowd at a quick pace. "We'd better hurry and pick up this gift for your Mum or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Why did that lady look at you so funny Dad?" Scorpius was almost jogging to keep with his father's pace.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, he looked very tired. "Come on, it's this shop we're going in," he chose not to answer his son's question. They entered a small jewellery shop, and Draco strolled right to the front desk, eager now to finish the shopping and get home. The man at the counter obviously recognised him and gave a curt nod.

"Hi I placed an order for a necklace and earring set. Name's Malfoy."

"Oh yes of course, I'll get it for you. It arrived in yesterday, right on time. Would you like to see it out?"

Scorpius was bored of the grown up talk. He examined a row of glittery chains hanging on a shelf in front of the window. He reached up and touched them, listening to the jangling noise they made as they hit against each other. Scorpius's attention was suddenly caught by a couple of dark-haired boys sitting and laughing on a bench outside the window. One of them appeared to be his age, and the other a little older. Scorpius realised they were brothers. He wandered out through the open door and leaned against the wall to watch them. They were eating chocolate frogs.

The younger one noticed him and smiled, "Want one?" he asked, offering a frog out to Scorpius. Scorpius shook his head.

"Oh go on," the older boy said, grinning too now. "Can't be sure, but it probably won't poison you."

This time Scorpius smiled back and took the frog, muttering a small, "thank you very much." For some reason this made the boys laugh.

Suddenly a dark haired man hurried over to them looking harassed, "Boys, how many times have I warned you about wandering off? Al, do you have to do what James tells you all the time? Come on, your Mother's going to kill me." He chivvied the boys up and as they were leaving he turned and saw Scorpius. He seemed to do a double take, but swiftly caught hold of himself, smiled and gave a nod as they left.

A moment later, Draco came out of the shop and placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "Ready to go Scorp? Your Mum will be wondering where we are."

Scorpius stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Dad can I have a brother?"

Draco laughed, "I don't think so Kid, you're enough trouble as it is. Come on, let's go home."

###

Later that evening, Scorpius, dressed in his pyjamas, lay on his stomach on his bedroom floor. He was examining the Famous Witches and Wizards card he had from the chocolate frog the boys had given him. Draco walked in the door in a dressing gown.

"Time to jump into bed Scorpius, it's Christmas in the morning and Santa likes it when you go to bed on time. Hey, where did you get that?"

"Some boys gave it to me. Listen;" Scorpius read aloud from the card, "Harry Potter 1980 – present. 'The Boy Who Lived.' Who is he Dad?"

Draco stared at him for a moment, rather taken aback. A frown flitted over his face for a second. "Well, he's…he's a famous wizard I guess. He basically won the War."

Scorpius looked up at his father in awe, "I saw him today."

"You did?!"

"Yes. In Diagon Alley. Do you know him?"

"I…I did."

"He looked like a nice man. He smiled at me."

Draco said nothing for a while, but looked solemn and seemed to have sunk into deep thought. Scorpius gazed up at him, bored now of the card.

"Can I go flying with you again tomorrow Dad? Can we go really fast like last time? Can we?"

Draco pulled himself back to the present and smiled when he looked down at his son. "Course we can. We can go even faster than last time, if you wrap up warm. It looks like we might have a white Christmas you know."

Scorpius got to his feet for a hug, yawning.

Draco grinned, "But now into bed. I wonder what presents you get in the morning, eh? Grandma and Granddad will be here as well, will you like that?"

"Yeh," said Scorpius happily, snuggling into his bed. "Night Dad."

Draco turned off the main light, leaving on Scorpius's small dragon-shaped night light in the corner. He bent down to give his son a kiss.

"Night son. We'll definitely go flying tomorrow. Got to get you in shape for the Slytherin Quidditch team in a few years, haven't we?" he said fondly.

"You're the best, Dad." Scorpius sighed happily, almost asleep already.

Draco headed out to the hall, but instead stopped and leaned against the door way for a moment, watching his son drift off to sleep. A pained look fell across his face. He knew sooner or later he would have to explain to his son the reason why his father often got odd looks, or worse, in the streets. He'd have to tell him about the past and why the future would possibly be difficult. But for now, Scorpius was oblivious and he was happy. Draco dearly wanted his son to hold onto that childish innocence for as long as possible.

He sighed and headed off down the stairs, Astoria would want help with the present wrapping for tomorrow.

**AN: I love Scorpius Malfoy. I have a Rose/Scorpius story going at the moment and this is the child version of the Scorpius from that story. I just really like that character :) Please leave reviews if you read this, I really appreciate them. Thank you.**


End file.
